The Unseen Valentines
by Endellion
Summary: Aerith's spirit takes a stroll around Edge, and Seventh Heaven, on Valentine's Day. On the quiet night, she sees she's not alone. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! :)**

**Yay! Here's my fourth Valentine's Day fanfic. The pairing was suggested by Kibasgirltsumi. So, thank you for that, and I hope you enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy it. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

**"The Unseen Valentines"**

The streets of Edge were cold that night. She could tell, but at the same time, it didn't affect her. She stood in the center of the lively city, a part of it yet something completely separate. It wasn't a foreign feeling. That was how she lived most of her life, a part of the world yet completely different from it. She guessed it was that way because of who she was. It didn't upset her though. It never did.

And tonight, it only made her smile. As she watched the soft snowflakes falling from the sky, being illuminated by the street lights, she was grateful that who she was allowed her to be here tonight. She was able to step outside of the boundaries that held the usual life and death together. Tonight, she could walk these streets. She could go about unseen, unheard, but not unaffected.

Aerith walked through the snow, the flakes untouched by her soft footsteps. She held her hand out, watching them fall through her fingers. Each one had a purpose among the millions of others, just like the people that populated this city, this world. And like these flakes, they were all different, all special. They all made her smile, and wish that just for one moment, she could step a little further outside those boundaries.

After all, it was Valentine's Day. She hadn't enjoyed the holiday decently, not once. Opportunity never allowed it. And it wasn't much that she regretted it. She just thought it would be nice to spend tonight with someone special.

Her walking eventually brought her to a specific place in Edge. She stood just before the large window. She looked inside the quiet bar and watched the couple that sat across from each other. The place was closed down for the night, the usual patrons in their homes, the rest of the family asleep, and the rest of their friends elsewhere. It was just the two of them-the dark-haired beauty and the spiky-haired blonde. They laughed together over their meal, admiration and love in their eyes. The candlelight reflected off their faces.

Tifa smiled bashfully, tucking her hair behind her ear. Cloud returned her smile, lifting his glass to meet hers. Aerith's smile went unseen by them, no matter how touched, or how genuine, it really was.

Everything had turned out perfectly for them. After everything that had happened, they were together, as if they were always meant to be. And maybe they were. Maybe tragedy, distance, and years could do nothing to keep true love apart.

Aerith was startled. She would have jumped, but the moment was so quiet and sweet, she didn't want to disturb it. Not like she could. Cloud and Tifa would never see her standing out there. They also would never see the man standing behind her-his strong arms around her body, his sly smile on his boyish face, his spiky black hair nuzzling against the side of her head-as he held her so close.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Zack commented casually.

Aerith couldn't help but smile, despite how him speaking to her seemed to ruin the moment. She nodded her head, placing her hands on his arm and returning his embrace in some form. She rested against his body, her eyes not removing themselves from her friends.

Zack said nothing more for a long moment. He just watched the young couple with her, enjoying the tranquility.

"I feel kinda like a peeping tom," he interjected in the end.

She chuckled softly, "I don't think they would mind, knowing we were watching."

"Maybe not...but don't you think there's something better you could be doing on Valentine's Day?"

She drew away from him and turned to glance back at him. He withdrew his arms from her, looking her directly in the eye as she faced him. He held his bent arm out to her, that boyish grin returning to his face.

"A date, ma'am?"

"A date?" she questioned, the confusion in her eyes. What could the two of them possibly do on a date? They weren't even entirely there.

"Yeah, why not? Besides, we've only ever had one official date together. And why does being part of the lifestream have to stop us from having more?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her had. "Alright. This time."

She looped her arm in his, holding it close as the two of them began walking again, leaving the window and Seventh Heaven behind. They made their way through the snow-laden streets, the snow undisturbed beneath their feet, the other couples unaware of their presence as they also walked that night.

Aerith looked back at his face, at his bright blue eyes as they turned to her. He was still smiling-he was always smiling. Something she always remembered about him, and something he would be doing far into his death. She brought them to a stop in the center of the street, standing on the tips of her toes so that she was more his height. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, this time evoking a bashful grin.

"Thank you, Zack."

"Not a problem," he commented. They began walking again, this time with his arm over her shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aerith."

* * *

**A/N: I've only ever written about Zack in one other story...and he died in it. :/ Suffice to say, I'm never posting that thing. LOL**

**Anyway. Ignore that, and please review. :)**


End file.
